


Don't Care

by driedlasagna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But you already know that cause it's in COG, I can't describe this fic in tags, I cant write angst anyway so this isnt angst, I wrote this at like 10:30 at night, It's canon compliant i think just, Miscommunication, Most characters and relationships are kind of just mentioned, Not a lot of dialogue, Soulmates, The summary makes it seem angsty but its not, This kind of explores Tina's thought process, Tina's POV, i dont support jk rowling!!, sprinkle in a bit of soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedlasagna/pseuds/driedlasagna
Summary: Porpentina Goldstein doesn't care about soulmates. It's not something she dreams about, let alone thinks about.•title is a song by Temporex





	Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I wrote this at like 10:30 last night cause I was like "what if I wrote a shitty soulmate au" and so here we are.
> 
> This is short and idk if my "editing" is good or anything but I hope u enjoy it!

Porpentina Goldstein doesn't care about soulmates. It's not something she dreams about, let alone thinks about. 

Tina doesn't care about soulmates, because she has her sister to take care of. Someone she _knows_ she loves and who loves her back. 

She probably doesn't even know her soulmate- how does she know they'll share the same love that she shares with Queenie?

Tina doesn't care about soulmates. That's why, when she turns 18 and sees the name of her supposed soulmate appear right over her heart and then fade away, she barely looks at it.

She doesn't even _think_ of their name.

•

Tina doesn't care about soulmates. She's barely given it a second thought since her 18th birthday. She's been too focused. 

On Queenie. On her work.

But the name is always in the back of her mind. When she's asked about soulmates, or the topic comes up in conversation, the name creeps up.

She pushes it back, and when people ask her, she stutters and starts to say their name before just calling them "my soulmate."

But today's a shit day for Tina. And if she thinks about her soulmate a little bit more than usual today, well… that's fine. 

She just lost her job, after all. Why not daydream a bit?

•

Tina doesn't care about soulmates. That's why when she asks this criminal his name and he responds with "Newt," she panics.

He asks her what her name is. Tina doesn't want to say. 

He's very insistent, though.

So Tina flashes her employee i.d., hoping that he doesn't catch her name. 

She sees his eyes widen just as she snaps the i.d. away.

"Wait-" he says.

Tina can't have this conversation right now. She _can't_ be meeting her soulmate. This… _criminal_ can't be her soulmate.

So she interrupts him. 

"I'm taking you in, Mr. Scamander."

•

Tina… thinks she doesn't care about soulmates. That's why she waits to have a conversation about _that_ topic with Newt until all of the mess from the past few days has been dealt with. 

Tina doesn't even want to have this conversation. While she'll admit that she kind of likes Newt, Tina hates to see her sister so upset for the same reason she is beginning to feel some kind of foreign happiness. 

Queenie had met her soulmate. Queenie had also lost her soulmate. 

That's why when Newt approaches her as she does dishes, (while Queenie had retreated back to the sister's shared room after dinner) Tina hesitates.

But they talk.

They sit down with mugs of hot cocoa and just…

Talk.

•

Tina thought she was beginning to care about soulmates. But when she sees that damned article declaring Newt Scamander engaged to Leta Lestrange, she resorts back to her 18 year old mindset. 

Queenie, on the other hand, cares about soulmates- and she got hers back.

Tina's happy for her sister, she truly is, but she's also worried. 

Unfortunately, Tina's anger at Newt comes out at Queenie. 

Queenie leaves and Tina cries. 

Tina cries because she realizes she's probably just lost the two people who mattered most in her life.

•

Tina doesn't have the time to care about soulmates after everything that's happened. 

Queenie… gone. Leta Lestrange- who is _(was)_ engaged to Theseus Scamander, not Newt- is dead. And then, to add insult to injury, Tina failed in saving Creedence for the second time. 

Tina sits next to Jacob in the early morning light. 

He tries to tell her to talk to Newt. To make things right. She says she can't, not after two people just _lost_ their soulmates. 

But a few days later, as Tina peeks into the wondrous basement in Newt's apartment, she thinks she might be able to find the time to care about soulmates. 

•

Porpentina Scamander decides that she cares about soulmates. 

More specifically, _her_ soulmate. 

Tina sits in bed, next to the sleeping form of Newton Scamander, and thinks about her 18th birthday.

She could never have imagined that name she saw that day being as wonderful as the man beside her. She could never have imagined actually caring about and loving someone who isn't her sister.

And her worries about not sharing the same love with her soulmate as with her sister have long since been put to rest.

Of course she doesn't love Newt in the same way. Tina's discovered that it's a different kind of love.

A stronger kind of love, she thinks.

But even being pinned against her sister doesn't stop Tina from loving Queenie. Tina just realizes that she has more than her sister. That she has more love. 

A _different_ kind of love. 

Maybe a better kind of love.

Tina didn't care about soulmates. But she's more than happy caring about them now.

**Author's Note:**

> yee yee I have so many wips to work on and post but they also seem like shit to me so will they be posted? who knows- i definitely don't 
> 
> anyway in completely unrelated news im super hyped for wayward son and the secret commonwealth to come out


End file.
